Lego Marvel Super Heroes
|composer = Rob Westwood |engine = |composer(s) = |released = PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo DS |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |genre = Action-adventure |platforms = |media = }} Lego Marvel Super Heroes is a 2013 Action-adventure video game that is developed by TT Games and is published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. The game features gameplay similar to other Lego titles, such as Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga and Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, alternating between various action-adventure sequences and puzzle-solving scenarios. The game was released under the title Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Universe in Peril for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, and PlayStation Vita handheld consoles. Gameplay Following the gameplay style of past Lego titles, players will be able to control approximately 150 characters from the Marvel Universe, each with their own unique abilities. For example, Spider-Man can swing on his webs and use his spider sense while the Hulk, who is larger than the standard minifigures, can throw large objects, as well as shrink down into Bruce Banner to access computers. It has been confirmed that Galactus will be the main antagonist in the game. According to game director, Arthur Parsons, and producer, Phil Ring, one of the main settings of Lego Marvel Super Heroes is a Lego version of New York City. In addition, a Lego version of Asgard was created. The creative team has also incorporated Marvel Comics co-creator Stan Lee in the game. He is a part of missions called "Stan Lee in Peril", similar to "Citizen in Peril" missions from previous games. He is also a playable character, and has several of the other characters' abilities (such as Spider-Man's webbing, a combination of Human Torch's heat beam and Cyclops's optic blast, Mr. Fantastic's ability to grapple, an Adamantium skeleton when all health is depleted, and the ability to transform into a Hulk-like version of Lee). Players can also explore the Marvel version of New York City by entering buildings. Every building will have their own storyline when walked into and will be narrated by Deadpool. Plot The game begins as Galactus, the devourer of worlds, is eating the remains of a destroyed planet. Still hungry, he sends his herald - the Silver Surfer - to find him more food. The Surfer's search leads him to Earth, where he is chased by S.H.I.E.L.D. and . Silver Surfer is knocked out of the sky by [[:wikipedia:Doctor Doom|Doctor Doom with his surfboard shattering into several 'Cosmic Bricks' that fall onto the Earth. With these blocks containing immense power, Doom captures the powerless Surfer and forges an alliance with Loki and other villains to collect the Cosmic Bricks and make the powerful "Doom Ray of Doom" - which Doom intends to use to both stop Galactus from devouring Earth as well as to rule the planet. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury calls upon the superheroes of the Marvel Universe to retrieve the bricks before they can be captured by Doom and his army. Sandman and Abomination hold the entire Grand Central Station hostage in search of a Cosmic Brick, and it draws the attention of Iron Man and Hulk, who are later aided by Spider-Man in defeating Sandman and thus securing the Cosmic Brick. Fury then tasks Captain America and Mister Fantastic in finding more bricks, and the two head to the Baxter Building, which has fallen under the control of Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man returns to aid the two and they defeat Doctor Octopus, but the Cosmic Brick is stolen by the Green Goblin, who takes it with him to Oscorp Tower. Fury tasks Black Widow and Hawkeye with finding the Cosmic Brick while Spider-Man heads to Oscorp in pursuit of the Goblin, and the three are forced to face Venom inside Oscorp's underground lab while the Goblin once again escapes. Wolverine works with Iron Man and the Hulk to secure the Raft, a maximum-security prison being raided by escaped prisoners, including Abomination, Leader, and Sabretooth, both of whom the heroes have to take down. Magneto is revealed to be a mastermind behind the mass breakout and quickly makes his escape from the facility with the help of Mystique. After Magneto uses his powers to destroy Iron Man's armor, Stark goes with Captain America to Stark Tower to retrieve a new suit. However the Mandarin attacks the tower with Aldrich Killian, Loki and several Extremis soldiers, forcing Stark to initiate the "House Party Protocol", using his suits to defeat his nemesis. During the battle, however, Loki steals one of Iron Man's miniature arc reactors. Tracking the Arc Reactor's energy signature, S.H.E.I.L.D sends Black Widow, Hawkeye and Human Torch to the Empire State Building, where they infiltrate an underground HYDRA base and defeat the Red Skull and Arnim Zola with the help of Captain America and Wolverine. Loki once again escapes using a portal to Asgard - built by HYDRA and powered by the Arc Reactor he stole, while the portal itself is accidentally destroyed during the battle. Captain America, Wolverine and the Human Torch meet Thor, who takes them to Asgard to find Loki. Upon arrival at the Bifrost Bridge, they find that Loki has allied himself with the Frost Giants, and they fight their way to Loki's domain, where Loki enhances his powers with the Tesseract. Loki unleashes the Destroyer armor on the heroes, but they disable the Destroyer while Loki escapes. While the others argue about what to do with the Tesseract, Wolverine uses the distraction to steal it and take it to Professor X at the X-Mansion - hoping it will help them find Magneto. The mansion is attacked by Magneto, and Jean Grey, Cyclops, Storm, Iceman and Beast work together to rescue trapped students and defeat Juggernaut - although Magneto and Mystique escape with the Tesseract. At this time, Fury decides to initiate Operation: Latveria to go and stop Doctor Doom. Fury and the Fantastic Four travel to Castle Doom to find him, but instead battle the Green Goblin. When the group find Doom, Loki collapses a pile of rocks on top of them before he and Doom escape with the bricks. However, Fury and the Fantastic Four are able to retrieve the Surfer. Iron Man, Thor and Spider-Man head to a submarine where they defeat MODOK and his forces, being aided by Jean Grey in an attempt to find Doom underwater following the submarine's destruction. Magneto, on the other hand, uses his powers to take control of the Statue of Liberty, literally bringing it to life and using it to attack Mister Fantastic, Hulk and Wolverine. The heroes get trapped inside the statue and make it to its head, where they encounter Mastermind and defeat him. Believing Magneto to be on Asteroid M Island, Fury sends the Thing and Captain America there, and with the help of Storm, they defeat Magneto's acolytes along with carnivorous dinosaurs from the Savage Land and Rhino. Mystique is revealed to be disguising as Magneto to lure the heroes to the island while the real Magneto continues with his plan - with Asteroid M rising into space (although Captain America, the Thing and Storm all manage to slip on-board). Doom and Loki arrive on Asteroid M and continue building the Doom Ray, with their plan nearing completion. Iron Man, Thor and Spider-Man arrive there and fight Magneto - defeating him, but Iron Man and Thor are incapacitated by Doom in the process. Spider-Man goes on with Storm, Thing and Captain America and they defeat Doctor Doom. With only Loki left, he reveals his elaborate scheme to harness the power of Galactus to destroy both Earth and Asgard, with Doom and the other villains merely been used to do his bidding. Loki uses the Doom Ray - shown to instead be a craft powered by the Cosmic Bricks and the Tesseract to control Galactus. The heroes narrowly escape Asteroid M as Galactus destorys it before he heads towards New York. With no other options left, Fury assembles the heroes and villains together in order to defeat Galactus on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, splitting the combined forces into several teams. After a glorious battle, Galactus and Loki are warped into a large portal, thus trapping both of them into an unknown part of space - although Thor shatters the mind-control craft with his hammer - Fury retrieving the Tesseract in the process. With Earth now safe, the heroes make an agreement with the villains to give them time to escape before they are pursued. With all the Cosmic Bricks collected and reassembled back into his surfboard, the Silver Surfer thanks the heroes for defeating Galactus and departs on his surfboard into deep space - promising to lead Galactus away from Earth. During the end credits, Fury oversees the repair of the Statue of Liberty. Suddenly, the Guardians of the Galaxy arrive on Earth and Fury later sees Black Panther arriving as well. Characters Available as Pre-order exclusive and via the "Super Pack" DLC. Available as DLC via the Asgard pack. Characters who made their appearances on Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita versions. Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita exclusives. ;Other characters: * Axel Alonso * Ego the Living Planet * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Joe Quesada * Ryan Penagos as Agent M * Tom Brevoort Audio Similar to Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Lego The Lord of the Rings and Lego City Undercover, Lego Marvel Super Heroes features English-language speaking minifigures, which makes it the fourth Lego game by TT Games to feature actual dialogue. The game is voice directed by Jamie Simone. A significant feature has Clark Gregg reprising his role as Phil Coulson from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Stan Lee voicing a superpowered version of himself. The rest of the voice cast also consisted of: * Adrian Pasdar - * [[Andrew Kishino - Falcon, Ghost Rider, Hogun, Juggernaut, Kurse, Iron Fist, Silver Samurai * Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson * Danielle Nicolet - Gamora, Maria Hill, Ms. Marvel, Storm * Dave Boat - Bullseye, Carnage, M.O.D.O.K., Thing, Venom * David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer, Electro * Dee Bradley Baker - Doctor Octopus, Mister Fantastic, Sandman * Fred Tatasciore - Beast, Bruce Banner, Doctor Doom, Hulk, Mysterio, Red Hulk, Volstagg * Greg Cipes - Havok, Nightmare, Shocker, Toad * James Arnold Taylor - Spider-Man, Professor X, Silver Surfer, Winter Soldier * James Horan - Doctor Strange * J.B. Blanc - Captain Britain, Heimdall, Kraven the Hunter * Jeffrey Combs - Leader * John Eric Bentley - Black Panther, Nick Fury, Power Man * John DiMaggio - Absorbing Man, Colossus, Galactus, J. Jonah Jameson, Kingpin, Laufey, Mandarin, Odin, Rocket Raccoon, Ronan the Accuser, Super-Skrull, Thanos, Thunderbolt Ross, Ultimate Green Goblin, Whiplash * Kari Wahlgren - Aunt May, Emma Frost, Gwen Stacy, Invisible Woman, Jane Foster, Psylocke, Spider-Woman, Viper * Laura Bailey - Black Cat, Black Widow, Elektra, Jean Grey, Mystique, Pepper Potts, Rescue * Nolan North - Ant-Man, Cyclops, Deadpool, Green Goblin, Magneto, Pyro, Vulture * Phil LaMarr - Blade, Gambit, War Machine * Robin Atkin Downes - Aldrich Killian, Arnim Zola, Punisher, Rhino, Union Jack * Roger Craig Smith - Human Torch, Captain America * Stan Lee - Himself * Stephen Stanton - Blob, Malekith the Accursed, Sentinel * Steven Blum - Abomination, A-Bomb, Beetle, Beta Ray Bill, Curt Connors, Daredevil, Lizard, Red Skull, Taskmaster, Wolverine * Tara Strong - H.E.R.B.I.E., Mary Jane Watson, Polaris, She-Hulk, Sif, Statue of Liberty, Squirrel Girl, Wasp * Travis Willingham - Dormammu, Mastermind, Sabretooth, Star-Lord, Thor * Troy Baker - Fandral, Groot, Hawkeye, Edwin JarvisJ.A.R.V.I.S.]], Loki, Moon Knight, Wizard * Will Friedle - Archangel, Nova, Rick Jones * Yuri Lowenthal - Iceman Reception Since the game's release, Lego Marvel Super Heroes has received acclaim from critics and fans. IGN gave the game a 9.0 out of 10, saying, "LEGO Marvel Super Heroes is the best thing to happen to Marvel games since 2006's Marvel Ultimate Alliance. It's a warm and witty, multi-layered approach to the brand that ties in hundreds of Marvel's most iconic characters, settings, and stories." Steve Hannley of Hardcore Gamer gave the game a 4/5, calling it "one of the best Marvel games this generation. " Game Informer gave the game a 9 out of 10, while Polygon gave the game an 8.5 out of 10. Gamespot's Chris Barylick gave the game a 7/10 score. GameZone's Matt Liebl gave the PS4 version a 9/10, stating "On a console filled with shooters like Killzone and Call of Duty, TT Games' LEGO Marvel Super Heroes presents a nice break from the complex sports titles and intense shooters that overrun the console." Possible Sequel/Crossover with DC On 30 October 2013, "Lego Marvel Superheroes" director Jamie Simone was asked if a LEGO Marvel vs. DC game would ever happen. Replied by saying, "At the minute, we’re firmly focussed on the Marvel game, but we’ll see what kind of reception this gets… that’s all I’ll say for now…" References }} External links * Category:2013 video games Category:Action-adventure games Marvel Super Heroes Category:Crossover video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Superhero video games Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Open world video games